Psych Goes Treasure Hunting!
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: What happens when Ben, Abigail, Riley and Patrick join Shawn, Gus, Juliet, Lassiter and Henry on the greatest treasure hunt in the history of the world? Trouble, adventure and oh course, sarcasm! Enjoy! FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Psych Goes Treasure Hunting!

By RascalFlattsS

A/N So, I am basically in love with Shawn's uncle Jack. And since Jack is a treasure hunter, I was thinking, what if Jack somehow ended up working with the gang from National Treasure (Ben Gates, Abigail Chase, Riley Poole, and Patrick Gates) and Jack betrays them and the bad guys. Before Jack leaves, he tells Ben about his psychic nephew. Ben and his gang try to find Shawn and his gang (Juliet, Gus, Henry and Lassiter) before the bad guys do to solve the case and find the treasure. Sounds easy, huh?

Also, I think that it is really interesting how these characters match up:

Ben & Shawn: the leaders and are really good at solving puzzles

Abigail & Juliet: pretty, smart girl whose in love with the hero (Ben/Shawn)

Riley/Gus: the nerdy sidekick that everyone loves just as much (if not more) the hero

Patrick/Henry: the father who is teams up to help his son who ends up follow in his footsteps.

Not sure how Lassiter works in there but do not worry, I will find a way !

I will attempt to do this justice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or National Treasure.

Chapter 1: Somewhere in the world…Ben Gates isn't happy and Riley-well is being Riley

Down in the Amazon rainforest, Ben Gates made a mental note to later kick himself for ever listening to Jack Spencer. He was also kicking himself for not only dragging himself into this mess but also his wife Abigail (before their marriage her name was Chase), his friend Riley Poole and his father Patrick. Now, there were all being held at gunpoint by Juan Carlos (wherever or not this was his real name, Ben wasn't sure).

Jack was trying to talk his way out of trouble but it wasn't working. Juan was screaming at the top of his lungs about how Jack had betrayed.

"You said the treasure was here!" shouted Juan.

"I said that the treasure _might _be here," said Jack, desperately. He turned to Ben, "Didn't I say that it _might _be here, Ben?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't getting involved. Not this time.

Riley however decided that now was the perfect time to get involved. "Look, Juan, the treasure should be here but…"

"Shut up, Riley!" shouted Juan as he moved the gun between Riley and Jack.

"But," continued Riley, "I mean, even the treasure isn't here, there is a way that we can find out where it is-there _always _a way…"

"SHUT UP, RILEY!" shouted Juan, now pointing the gun directly at Riley. "I have no problem shooting _you_."

Riley swallowed. He was never good at these situations and he somehow always made it worse. "But if you just listen-"

"Riley, shut up!" shouted Ben and Abigail. Ben glanced at Riley trying to tell him to shut up without Juan noticing but he did.

"So Ben," said Juan, never taking the gun off Riley. "How do we find my treasure now?"

Ben swallowed. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

"Fine," said Juan. "Have it your way." He pointed the gun at Riley and pulled the trigger. The gun went off with a "BANG!" and Riley screamed and collapsed to the ground.

"RILEY!" shouted Ben. He tried to move forward towards his friend but one of Juan's goons grabbed him and pinned his arms behind his back. Ben struggled but he couldn't get free. He turned and saw Abigail, Patrick and Jack restrained the same way.

"What the hell was that for?" demanded Ben. He glared at Juan not trying to intimate the man but simply because he couldn't look down at the ground and see Riley's lifeless form.

"Why the hell not?" asked Juan. "Riley was getting on my nerves anyway."

Juan walked over and kicked Riley on the side. Riley moaned and (to Ben's relief) tried to move away. However Juan pushed him back down and held him in place by putting his foot on Riley's injured shoulder. Riley screamed and tried to push him off but it was no use.

"STOP IT!" screamed Abigail. "You're hurting him!"

Juan turned and looked at her. He lifted his foot off Riley's shoulder. Riley slumped back to the ground, letting his head rest on the jungle floor. Ben could hear Riley panting, struggling for breath. Even though Ben was far away, he could see Riley was pale and sweating.

"Tell me what I need to know," said Juan. "Or you get to watch your friend die."

"Please," plead Ben. "We don't know anything. Please don't let him…" Ben stopped, feeling his voice catch.

"What?" sneered Juan. "Don't let him what, Ben? Don't let him _die?" _

Ben glanced down at Riley and watched as Riley's eyes close and not reopen.

"Riley! NO! RILEY!" Ben struggled against his captor, fighting to be free. He could hear Abigail crying and his father shouting and he could feel his captor struggling hold him but all that he could think about was Riley. Riley who was all there for him and believed in him and his crazy (often times law-breaking) plans. Riley who was the best man at his wedding. Riley who was there every time Ben found a treasure but hardly ever got the credit he deserved.

His best friend was lying a few feet away, dying and there was nothing Ben Gates could do about it.

"WAIT!" said Jack. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him.

"You know where my treasure is?" asked Juan.

"No," said Jack. "But I know who does!" He added quickly as Juan pointed the gun at him. "My nephew Shawn-great kid-he's psychic! He can find out the treasure's location! He and his best friend Gus found that lost pirate treasure in Santa Barbara last year! He can find out where it is!"

Juan lowered his gun. "Your nephew is really psychic?"

"Of course!" said Jack. "He's the best! Takes after his father," he added bitterly, thinking of his older brother.

"Very well," said Juan. "We'll go get your psychic nephew." He brought the gun right up to Jack's temple. "This is your last chance, Jack. Don't screw it up or you and your nephew will regret it."

Jack swallowed. If Juan didn't kill him, Henry would for involving Shawn in another one of his "stupid hair-brain schemes." Besides as long as Shawn delivered like he did last time, there wouldn't be a problem.

Jack nodded, "Deal."

Juan nodded to his henchmen. They released Ben, Abigail, Patrick and Jack. The first three rushed to their friend's side. Jack started towards Riley however one of Juan's goons grabbed him by the back of shirt and pulled Jack back.

"HEY!" said Jack. "What about them?" He gestured towards Ben, Abigail and Patrick.

Juan looked over. None of them had even noticed that Juan had grabbed Jack. All of them were focused on their friend.

"Leave them," said Juan. "They have bigger things to worry about. They are no threat to me."

And with that, Juan and his goons dragged Jack back into the jungle. Juan had to smile despite himself. He always heard that Santa Barbara was nice this time of year.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Juan was right. Ben never noticed anything after Juan's goon let him go. He was by Riley's side in an instant, followed closely by his wife and father.

Ben put his fingers on the side of Riley's throat and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a pulse. Riley was still alive. Nothing else mattered

Ben tapped on Riley's face. "Riley. Riley! Wake up!"

Riley slowly opened his eyes. He looked dazed. "What happened?"

"You were shot," said Ben. "You pissed off Juan and he shot you." Ben didn't realize how much his voice shook until he heard himself says those words. "And if you ever get yourself shot again, I'm going to kill you."

"Isn't that what you were already trying to do anything?" said Riley. Ben had to fight hard to hide the smile but it didn't work.

Abigail pulled the bandana out her hair and brought up to Riley's shoulder. Riley grimaced against the pain but he didn't scream.

"Do you think you can stand if Dad and I help you?" asked Ben. Riley nodded. Ben and Patrick pulled Riley to his feet. Riley swayed but managed not to pass out.

"Where's Juan?" asked Abigail.

Ben looked around. He hadn't even noticed that Juan and company had left, apparently taking Jack with them. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered right now excepting getting Riley to the hospital.

"We'll deal with them later," said Ben. Abigail could see the fear in his eyes. "Right now, we need to get Riley to a hospital."

"No," said Riley. "We need to get to the airport. We need to get to Santa Barbara."

"We take a vacation after you don't have a bullet wound anymore, Riley," said Patrick.

Riley shook his head and grinded his teeth before he spoke again. "No. We need to get to Santa Barbara _now_. Jack's nephew, that psychic guy, lives there. Juan and his goons are probably already on their way. God only know what they'll do to him-especially since Jack just seems to really piss him off."

Ben thought about what Riley said. He was right. This Shawn Spencer, his father and his friends were all trouble if Juan got a hold of them.

Ben sighed. He had a feeling that this adventure was far from over.

A/N: Next chapter, Ben meets Shawn & Gus. Should be fun! Please R&R and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Psych Goes Treasure Hunting!

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Psych or National Treasure.

Sorry it has taken so long to update. I had the majority of this chapter written about a year ago and then the computer it was on, crashed and the WHOLE story was gone! It took months to find the story and when I did get it back 5 months later…and then when I did, it was only the first chapter. The second chapter was gone! Such sadness! I have tried for several months to recover the lost chapter but it's gone. So I had to rewrite the _whole _chapter over again. Not that you wanted to hear the whole story, but there it is.

And because you all have been demanding an update…here it is. I wrote it on my lunch break today. (Thank God for long lunches!)

Any spelling, grammatical or historical errors are mine.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 2: Psychic Meet Treasure Protector. Treasure Protector Meet Psychic.

"It's impolite to stare."

Ben jumped up five feet in the air. He was so focused that he never noticed the young man with dark brown hair and sharp hazel eyes walk up beside him.

He sat down on the bench next to Ben. "I'm sorry if I startled you." He turned and smiled. "I'm the man you're looking for Mr. Gates." He held out his hand, "Shawn Spencer, psychic detective at your service."

Ben took Shawn's hand, surprised. "That was very impressive."

"Not really," said Shawn, waving his hand. "It doesn't take a psychic to know that you're Ben Gates, the famous treasure hunt." He sighed. "Or to know why you're here. You need my help on your latest treasure hunt."

Ben groaned. He was not looking forward to this conversation at all. The last conversation he had like this is when he had to tell Riley that he hadn't read his book yet. He could still remember the hurt look on the kid's face.

"Not exactly," said Ben, slowly. Shawn looked up at his surprised.

"I'm here to warn you," continued Ben.

"Warn me?" repeated Shawn. "About what? What happened in Bolivia?" He sighed rolling his eyes, "What did Uncle Jack do _now_?"

Ben paused only for a moment, surprised that Shawn knew so much (but then he quickly remembered that Shawn was a psychic so it shouldn't be all that surprising that he already knew). "We followed a clue down to Bolivia to lead us to Cortez's lost treasure chest. Jack had convinced me to team up with this guy name Juan. Anyway, to make a long story short, we got down to Bolivia and it was a dead end. Juan didn't take that very well. He was threatening to kill us—he almost killed Riley—"

"He shoot Riley?" asked Shawn horrified. "Are you kidding me? He shot your best friend?" Shawn shook his head in disbelief. "I hope you kicked his ass."

Ben chuckled softly. "I never had the chance. Before I could, Jack told him that _**you **_could get the treasure for him. Jack told him that you were a psychic" Ben rubbed a hand through his hair. "Jack, Juan and company are probably on their way right now to come kidnap you."

"That can't be good," said Shawn. He took a deep breath. "Is Riley okay?"

Ben was surprised. He had just told Shawn he was in extreme danger and Shawn seemed to be more concerned about Riley—a man he had never meet before.

"He's fine," said Ben. "It was a straight through and through in the upper arm. He's going to be fine." He laughed. "I had to drag him kicking and screaming to the hospital. He wanted me to come here straight away to warn you."

"Where is Riley?" asked Shawn.

"He's still in Bolivia," said Ben, "With my wife and father. They will be flying into tonight. Like I said, Riley insisted that I fly ahead and warn you."

"I appreciate that," said Shawn. He stepped up abruptly from the bench and started walking towards his office. When he got half way, he stopped and turned towards Ben. "Are you coming or what?" he asked impatiently.

Ben nodded. He stood up and walked behind Shawn into the Psych office.

Shawn pulled out his cell phone and started talking as he grabbed a large backpack. "Gus, it's Shawn. It's an emergency." A small pause. "What do you mean what type of an emergency? The highest kind!" Another pause. "Yes, I'm serious! Meet me at our secret location." Another pause followed by an eye roll. "The _other _secret hiding place." Another pause. "Yes that one! When? Fifteen minutes! Got it Gus!" Shawn paused. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair as he looked at Ben.

"This is really important Gus," he said softly. After a reply on the other end, he continued. "Okay. See you in fifteen. And Gus, be careful." Shawn hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Ben.

"My business partner, Gus," said Shawn. He gestured to the other desk. Shawn then started to pack the large backpack full of stuff.

"What are you doing?" asked Ben.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Shawn. "I'm packing!"

Ben nodded. "Of course. I understand."

Shawn stopped packed and looked up at Ben. "You do?"

"Of course I do."

"Really?" asked Shawn. "I was sure you'd say I was crazy."

"Why would I?" asked Ben. "Finding somewhere safe to hide is the smartest thing to do."

"That's not what I'm doing," said Shawn. "I'm coming with you to help find the treasure."

"WHAT?" shouted Ben. "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Shawn smiled, "I knew you were going to say that."

"Shawn, I don't think you understand," said Ben. "Mr. Gates, if these people are as dangerous as you say, you and your friends are going to need all the help you can get."

Ben started to open his mouth to argue but Shawn interrupted him. "You can argue all you like, Mr. Gates, but I'm going to help you whenever you want me to or not."

Ben sighed. He could tell there was no winning with this guy. "Fine. You can help one condition."

"Sure," said Shawn, zipping his bag shut.

"Stop calling me Mr. Gates."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I have to get up early for work-one of the downfalls of becoming an adult and getting a real job. :-(

Please review! They make me so happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Psych Goes Treasure Hunting

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure or Psych.

Some milder spoilers from Season 5. And a little bit of Shules. Nothing too horrific, I promise.

Hi! I'm back! My hard drive crashed and I have been working hard to move all my stuff—don't worry all my writing is safe, along with my lenghtly collection of Rascal Flatts songs. And now I finally have a new laptop and it is all set up and ready to rock and roll.

Any errors are really the fault of the computer because the computer is not smarter than me. But then I suppose it's my fault that I didn't buy a smarter computer….

* * *

Chapter 3: Funny, I would have gone with a different secret hiding place….

Ben had been in his fair share of high speed car chases-first in DC trying to catch Ian and the second in London trying to escape Mitch. And in both times, there was at least one person shooting at him. He thought he could handle anything.

Or at least he thought. Until he got in the car with Shawn Spencer.

Shawn had insisted on driving since he knew Santa Barbara better than Ben did. Ben for some odd reason agreed and handed his keys over to Shawn.

"Do you mind slowing down?" asked Ben.

"You're the one who said there were crazy killer treasure hunters after us," said Shawn, managing to avoid yet another possible accident.

"Treasure protectors," corrected Ben automatically. "So you thought you'd get us killed first?"

Shawn shook his head, gripping the wheel tightly. He made a sharp left, causing the car to go up on two wheels. "We're not going to die."

"Really?" asked Ben. "How can you be so sure?"

Shawn tapped his forehead. "Psychic, remember?" He turned the wheel again, and Ben had a death grip on the armrest. "And will you relax? We're almost there."

Shawn made one more sharp right turn and pulled into a…

"A Jamba Juice?" asked Ben. "Your top secret meeting place is a Jamba Juice?"

Shawn shrugged his shoulders. "What? Starbucks seemed way to obvious." He got out of the car. Ben sighed and followed.

"Hey Gus!" said Shawn walking up to his best friend. His jaw dropped when he saw who was sitting next to him. "Jules? What are you doing here?"

Juliet O'Hara got up from the table and kissed her boyfriend. "It's good to see you too."

Shawn smiled, "Of course, I'm happy to see you. I'm always happy to see you." He gave her another kiss. "I'm just wondering what part of 'secret meeting place' Gus did not understand."

Gus rolled his eyes. "Oh will you relax Shawn, it's not like I wrote "Secret Meeting Place" on the door."

"Then how did Jules know where the secret meeting place was?" asked Shawn.

"Maybe it was because Jules was with me when you called," said Gus.

"And why are you two hanging out?" asked Shawn.

"Oh relax," said Juliet. "I set Gus up on a date with one of my girlfriends. I was giving him some advice."

Shawn smiled, "You didn't set him up with crazy Suzanne, right?"

"She's not crazy," said Juliet.

"Jules, she spent time in a psych ward," said Shawn. "That usually means someone is crazy."

"You set me up with a crazy person?" demanded Gus.

"She is not crazy," insisted Juliet.

"She is," said Shawn. "She's a crazy as a crazy string. But I have good news. You're going to have to cancel your date with crazy lady."

"Excellent!" said Gus. He started to walk past Shawn when he spotted Ben.

"Um, hi?" asked Ben.

"Oh no," said Gus. "No way. Not happening."

"Gus—" started Shawn.

"No Shawn. I said no more."

"But Gus—"

"No Shawn."

"Oh c'mon Gus," said Shawn. "Don't be a scared little turtle. This will be fun."

"No," said Gus, "The last treasure hunt we went on we got kidnapped _twice_, almost three times, were interrogation for 8 hours, not to mention how many times we almost got killed and worst of all I lost _both_ my shoes."

Ben couldn't help but laugh. Gus rounded on him. "That's not funny."

"I'm inclined to disagree," came a voice behind Ben. Ben, Shawn, Gus and Juliet turned around to see…

"It's impolite to stare you know," said Riley, a big smile on his face. "Even though I am incredible famous."

"Riley!" said Ben. He ran over to give his best friend a big hug, "Riley! What are you doing here? How did you get out of the hospital?"

"We gave him a lift of course," said Abigail. She walked in behind Riley with Patrick following behind her. "You didn't think we'd let him escape all by himself, did you?"

Ben smiled, "Of course not." He gave Abigail a kiss and gave Patrick a hug. "I thought you guys were arriving tomorrow."

"We caught an early flight," said Patrick.

"How in the world did you find me?" asked Ben.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't ask that question," said Riley.

Ben turned to Shawn, Gus and Juliet. "Um guys, this is—"

"No need to explain," said Shawn, "This is Riley Poole, Patrick Gates and Abigail Chase Gates."

"You must be psychic," said Abigail.

"No need to be impressed," said Shawn, taking a small bow. "I'm Shawn Spencer. This beautiful woman is Juliet O'Hara and this guy here-" Shawn said pointing to Gus-"is Hamilton History Nerd."

"Shawn! Stop telling people that is my name!" said Gus. "My name is Burton Guster."

"So," said Shawn, clapping his hands together. "Now that we all know each other, let's get down the nitty gritty. Tell us about this treasure."

"Shawn, I told you! I'm not helping!" said Gus.

"Shawn, this is crazy!" said Juliet. "You guys can't do this!"

"And who exactly said you were coming with?" asked Patrick.

"I kind of did," said Ben softly.

"Are you crazy?" asked Abigail. "These are civilians!"

"Hey!" said Shawn and Juliet together.

Riley sighed and rolled his eyes, listening to them bicker. He whistled, getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you," said Riley. "Sitting here arguing with one another isn't going to solve anything. This is dangerous. For all of us. This is why we need to work together and find the treasure before those idiots do. "

Riley looked at all of them. "Now I don't know about you all, but I plan on going out and finding that treasure before they do. Anyone who wants to join me is welcome."

There was a moment of silence.

"Count me in," said Shawn. He walked over and stood next to Riley. "What do you say, Gus? You aren't going to make me going treasure hunting all by myself, are you?"

Gus sighed, "I know I'm going to regret this," he mumbled. "All right! Count me in too."

"I'm in," said Ben.

"Me too," said Abigail. Patrick nodded in agreement.

"Jules," said Shawn. "I won't ask you to come—" he trailed off. Juliet walked up to him and put her finger on his lips to get him to stop talking.

"You don't have to," said Juliet. "I'm in."

"Great!" said Riley. "So now that we have the team settled, let's go find us some treasure. But first, let's get a smoothie. I'm thirsty."

* * *

Ta-Dah!

Please review!


End file.
